The M&M's Book
by washio the space demon
Summary: LONG HIATUS: This is about how the guys from different animes meet 6 high school girls and how they start falling for them.They go through craziness and good times with them, until someone tries to tear them apart
1. Chapter 1

Washio: hey there all you out there. Yeah you…no not you …yeah YOU! Welcome to my fic. I hope you enjoy reading it as had writing it. Please read my other fic Anime Adventure. This is a story I just started writing out of boredom at school in this red M&M's book. It was to be a one-shot but not anymore. My friends all loved it so I decided, out of boredom again, to paste it on the Internet. The girls are my actual friends. Ok enough babble. Time to start.

Youko: Washi doesn't own Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, or her friends. She only owns the plot of the story.

/thoughts/ …… //actions// …… (author's note/babble)

Chapter 1: First Meetings 

Aahhhh. The evening was still. Only the soft whispers of the wind disturbed the silence. The sky turn, but minutes ago, from a light, happy blue to a pink-ish purple hue. Birds soared across the sky, trying to find their way home. The perfect picture of serenity. Six teenaged girls were out camping on this peaceful eve. They were far from civilization. They were just there, sitting around the blazing fire. Three of them were roasting marshmallows, two others were deep in conversation and one other was fast asleep. So calm was this night.

Zahra-chan: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, de de le de!!!

Ryna-chan: So much for the calmness of the night

Lee-chan and Ai-chan: I feel pretty!! Oh so pretty!! I feel pretty and witty and bright!!!

Ryna-chan: And just which mirror has been lying to you?

Ai-chan: Be quiet. You're just jealous//sticks tongue out//

Ryna-chan: Of what? Most certainly not you. Not too sure where you go for music. Clearly, voice training is NOT your strong suit.

Nell-kun: Oh gosh just shut up!!

Lee-chan: don't feel bad that it's a fact that we sing waaaaaaaaayyyyy better than you.

Zahra-chan: the truth hurts, Ryna-chan.

The friends playful arguing didn't think that they should be considerate for their friend who WAS sleeping. Chan-chan was now wide-awake. Also very annoyed. She tried pleading to them but unfortunately they didn't hear her. Eventually she got so fed up and took up her sleeping bag and left in such silence. It was almost like she never left. She sets her things down by a river and dozed off into a deep, sound slumber. Chan-chan was sleeping for 45 minutes when awoken by footsteps. She opened her eyes but her body didn't stir. Since she was lying in tall grass, the people speaking didn't notice her as they spoke.

Male 1: I'm soooo hungry!!!!

Male 2: suck it up Yusuke.

Yusuke: unless you have food or want me to eat you, I suggest you shut up Youko.

Youko: …there is a lady in our presence.

Chan: I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I'll be going now. //starts to go away//

Yusuke: WAIT!! You got any food? You see my friends and I are running low on our food supply and sent us out to go find some.

Youko: so you got food or not?

Chan: yeah. Back at my campsite, come on. I'm Chan-chan by the way

Yusuke: I'm Yusuke and he's Youko. //following her//

Chan-chan took out a bag of skittles to snack on. The boys looked on hungrily. When she offered them some they greedily took them. They ate like savages; it scared Chan-chan. Eventually they made it back to the campsite. The boys mouths opened wide as they saw the most beautiful thing ever…their food supply??? The boys explained their predicament and quickly filled their bags and stomachs with food. They then bid farewell and thanked them as they left. Soon after a short period of silence, the girls quickly started talking about the hot guys previously in their presence. Eventually, two days later, the girls left and went back to their various homes.

One Friday afternoon, Chan-chan, Ai-chan and Zahra-chan were walking through the mall. They were buying numerous items in almost all the stores they passed. Well, Chan-chan was being unwillingly dragged, as she didn't really like shopping. She eventually gave her friends the slip and went to the food court. When she arrived she spotted Yusuke getting a pizza from Dominoes. He seated himself at his table also occupied by two other boys. One with long flowing crimson hair down to his back middle and emerald eyes, the other with long silver hair that was probably dyed, with a blue Nike hat on, and very light brown or golden eyes. Yusuke caught site of Chan-chan and immediately invited her over.

Yusu: hey Chan-chan. These are my friends Inuyasha and Kurama. Guys this is Chan-chan the person we got food from on our camping trip.

Inu&Kura: hey there.

Chan: back at ya. Mind if I take a slice?

Kura: be our guest.

As Chan-chan began digging in, the boys began talking about random things. Just as she was about to start her second slice she saw Lee-chan and Ryna-chan over by Wendy's. She quickly excused herself from the table to greet them and then brought them over.

Chan: hey you guys. These are my friends Ryna-chan and Lee-chan.

Lee: yo!

Ryna: hey, weren't you the guy who took our food?

Yusu: you make it seem like I stole it.

Lee//whispers to Chan-chan // who's the silver haired dude?

Chan: that's Inuyasha and the other guy is Kurama

Inu: oh crap! Looks like we gotta go. Later

Kura: farewell ladies

The boys then walk off into the sunset, hand in hand, never heard from again. (Readers: O.O nani? Doshite? Washi: just kidding! Just kidding! Gosh). The boys then began to walk off. Yusuke tries to be oh-so-smooth and slip something into Ryna-chan's pocket. Ryna-chan then sends the raven-haired boy a look that read what in the world are you doing. Yusuke, now further frustrated, just puts a piece of paper into her hand and goes like the wind. The girls then look on the paper to see nothing but seven simple digits.

Chan: seven digits. What does this mean? Hmmmmmm

Lee: maybe it's form of secret code?

Ryna then looks back and forth between the two. Staring in awe, really wondering if these two were serious. When she finally had it registered that they weren't joking she shook her head. Then she slowly, so she wouldn't go crazy, told them that it was a phone number. A chorus of 'ooohhhh' s were then heard. A little while after, the found Ai-chan and Zahra-chan and told them of their meeting with the boys. After a while of cursing of the missed opportunity, they all ventured home. Inevitably, Monday rolled around, and school started all over again. However, no one could have prepared them for happened that day.

Washi: wow. I'm finished the first chapter. Please, I am BEGGING you, pleeeeeeeeeaaassseeeee review. Just a few. It's a really good story I promise (well in my opinion). I'll update as much as possible. Tell your friends to spread the word. Even read and review my other fic Anime Adventure. Pretty please. I'll read your fics if you read mine and I'll review them too, even if the story is complete. Ok, since I'm all energized I'll write another chapter. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Washio: oh wow you're still here. Gee thanks, here's a cookie and a sticker. Please enjoy and remember to review.

Kurama: Washi doesn't own Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, or her friends. She only owns the plot of the story.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

I would like to say a HUGE thank you to my first reviewer: **pyroangel7, **I know the title has nothing to do with the actual story but I wrote it in an M&M's book at school hence the name, thank you though and to all you other reviewers too. TO THE STORY!!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Chapter 2: More Friends 

The school hallway was flooded with students. A sea of navy blue and white. Boys and girls were walking briskly to their classes. It was Monday morning, the beginning of a new school week. Everyone was seated in his or her various homerooms. Girls were talking about what happened over the weekend, some boys were sleeping and others were doing forgotten homework. How about we join some of the main characters of our story shall we?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-With Zahra and Nell-kun- MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Zahra: hey Nell-kun, did you know that Ryna-chan, Lee-chan and Chan-chan saw that Yusuke dude on Friday?

Nell: really…so?

Zahra: and there were two other really cute guys with him.

Nell: and?

Zahra: he gave Ryna-chan his phone number and…

Nell: uh-huh………wait who?

Zahra: Yusuke did. Anyway when…

Nell: damn! Yusuke-kun must go to School for the Blind.

Zahra//starts laughing uncontrollably//

Nell: its true

Zahra: yea well when she called, Yusuke told her that he and his friends want to meet all of us.

Nell: cool.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-With Ai-chan And Lee-chan- MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ai: Lee-chan, did you hear?

Lee: of course. I can hear you, the lawn mower, the teacher, the…

Ai//smacks her// no silly. That there are new students in the school

Lee: really?

Ai: and they're all boys //sly smile//

Lee: oh yea. I hope they don't have girlfriends.

Right there and then a hush fell over the room. Their History teacher, Mr. Vendel, had walked into the room. Mr. Vendel was a middle-aged man, about 37 or so. He had brown hair and matching chocolate eyes. He glanced around the classroom, making sure everyone was there. Every Tom, Dick, Mary and Jane knew not to get this particular man cross. He was nice yes, but very dangerous on his bad side. He greeted the students as usual, and they did the same in response. Then Mr. Vendel made an announcement that two out of the group of new students would be in their class. As soon as he stated such, they walked in. It was Inuyasha and Yusuke. Quickly they introduced themselves and took seats. Inuyasha sat behind Lee-chan and Yusuke sat diagonally in front of him. Soon the teacher began his class, or more of a lecture since he was the only one talking.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-With Zahra and Nell-kun-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A woman in her late forties sat in front of her class. This woman was Mrs. Williams, however addressed as Senora Williams in her classes. That's right, she's a Spanish teacher. She was a short, chubby, kind looking woman. Happiness shone on her face. Her students were working on the recently given exercise, with the exception with the one or two either idling or sleeping. The principal soon came knocking, asking for Senora Williams. She quickly excused herself and conversed with the principal. A short boy with spikey black hair and crimson eyes peeped into the classroom. A scowling expression on his face as he muttered something about hating transfers. Soon he and a much taller boy, whom had flowing sliver hair and golden eyes, entered the classroom with their Spanish teacher. She introduced them as new students from Osaka and asked them to take a seat. The silver-haired one sat beside Nell-kun and the shorter one of the two sat in front of him, which was beside Zahra-chan.

Zahra: hey there. What are you're names?

Silver hair: it's none of your concern girl.

Spikey hair: hn. Why should we tell you?

Zahra: because……ummmmmm……

Nell: because we'll call you midget and you crap face if you don't.

Silver hair: do you want an early grave girl?

Nell//threatens to stab the boys with her pen//

Spikey hair: all right fine. I'm Hiei and he's Sesshomaru (a/n: it was really tiring to write Silver hair and Spiky hair)

Zahra: well I'm Zahra-chan and she's Nell-kun

Hiei: why Nell-KUN?

Sessh: maybe cause she…it's not one, a girl I mean.

Nell/I will not kill him, I will not kill him, I will not kill him/ YOU BASTARD//strangles Sesshomaru//

Hiei: it's gonna be a looooong school year.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-With Chan-chan and Ryna-chan- MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

What a fortunate thing. The two periods right before lunch and there was no teacher in the class. Great time to catch up on sleep or read a book. Maybe even arm wrestle with the guy next to you. Doodle in your book or for new transfer students to waltz into your class. Now I hope you're not an idiot and realize what's going on. The transfer students were taken to the class by the principal himself, whom soon after left. One of the new students just happened to be Kurama; with him was some other red head. He was introduced as Kenshin.

Soon after, the bell rang and a flood of navy blue and white covered the cafeteria and eating areas. Zahra-chan, Nell-kun, Sesshomaru and Hiei were the last to arrive. They found a seat somewhere in the circle of friends.

Hiei: why are there so many girls here?

Zahra: don't think dirty now!

Hiei//thinks about it// that's disgusting

Nell: Toddler, we have guy friends too. They just don't sit with us.

Hiei: I don't know whom you are talking to because my name's Hiei not Toddler.

Ai: hey there little boy. Why are you in big people school? You should still be in kindergarten learning and stop being illiterate

Hiei: I'm 14 damn!!!

Zahra: then what's with the "I'm an idiot" look?

Ryna: that's sad dude

Hiei//flames// WHAAATTT//twitches//

Chan: the truth hurts Hiei

Ai: what? Hiei's gay? (this would probably really happen, she always hears something different)

Girls//laughing hysterically//

Guys//laughing or throwing strange looks//

Chan: Hiei, your gay with life?

Hiei: no!

Lee: your not happy with life?

Chan: not gay or happy or happy or gay with life?

Hiei: yes I'm gay with…oops. 0.0

Inu: you're gay???

Kens// makes cross sign with his fingers//

Nell: dude that's not right

Kurama: Hiei how long?

Sessh: I'll never look at him the same way again

Yusu: what? I'll never look at him again…PERIOD!

Zahra: Damn Hiei!

Hiei//tries to strangle Ai-chan// Die bitch!!

Ai: RAPE!!! R-A-P-E!!!! Get this midget off me. He's doing WRONG things to me!!!

Hiei: o.O

Now my dear readers, isn't okay to make a mistake and then learn from it. Live and Learn right? However, our beloved Hiei just isn't noticing the obvious. He is just filled with anger and embarrassment and now seeking revenge. So being headstrong, gave one last glance at the crazy girl then went to Chan-chan, another offender, and did the same thing.

Hiei: Die wretch//strangle//

Chan: HELP!!! HE'S MOLESTING ME!!! This first grader's molesting me!!!

Hiei once again sends looks to the seeming recent rehab patient. He then tried wiping his hands on Yusuke, whom scooted away. He muttered something about touchy gay bastards. For some very strange and very VERY stupid reason, Hiei went on to his third victim Lee-chan and, like an idiot, did the SAME thing!! Some never learn.

Hiei: Die!!!

Lee: SAVE ME!!! This madman is trying to abuse me!!!

Hiei once again sent strange looks to Lee as if SHE was the mad one. He then got very frustrated and stormed off to the computer labs. As soon as he was out of earshot, everyone burst out laughing hysterically.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Washi: another beautiful chapter finished

Hiei: I can't believe you called me gay

Inu: comical reasons dude

Washi: please review


	3. Chapter 3

Washi: sorry it's been awhile my phone line was down here's 2 new chapters for you, hope you enjoy

Sessh: Washio doesn't own Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, or her friends. She only owns the plot of the story and is sorry for any overdose of OOC-ness

/thoughts/ …… //actions// …… (author's note/babble)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Chapter 3: Chat rooms are Hazardous 

It was a dark rainy night. Zahra-chan was alone at her house. Both her parents had gone to work. Only the light from the computer screen luminated the room. Rock music blared from the computer speakers, and the constant typing and clicks of the mouse were heard. She was taking quizzes when suddenly a pop up box came up saying, "Big Butt Lover has signed in." Confused as to who it was, she clicked the name began a conversation.

Sunshine in a Bag: um hello…who is this?

Big Butt Lover: it's me, Inuyasha

Sunshine in a Bag: Inuyasha? What's with the screen name?

Big Butt Lover: it speaks about the truth, the one I hide from the world.

Sunshine in a Bag: which would be??

Big Butt Lover: I like big butts

And I cannot lie

You other guys can't deny

When a girl walks in

With an itty-bitty waist

And a big thing in your face

You get sprung!

Sunshine in a Bag: ooooookkkkkk?????

Pop up box: Lady Dazzler has joined the conversation

Lady Dazzler: hey guys what's shaking?

Sunshine in a Bag: who's this?

Big Butt Lover: its Yusuke, nothing much dude

Sunshine in a Bag: oh hi Yusuke. What cha doin?

Lady Dazzler: chillin at the holiday inn

Sunshine in a Bag: who you with

Lady Dazzler: me and my peeps goin go call up some friends

Sunshine in a Bag: what you goin do?

Lady Dazzler: …I don't know that part

Big Butt Lover: gosh Yusuke

Lady Dazzler: shut up

Pop up box: Sesshomaru-sama has joined the conversation

Lady Dazzler: hey Sesshomaru…where are you typing from?

Sesshomaru-sama: Laptop

Sunshine in a Bag: I feel so alone. I'm the only girl here

Pop up box: Hell's Ruler has joined the conversation

Big Butt Lover: I'm lost

Sesshomaru-sama: it's the bitch from hell

Hell's Ruler: I saw that crap face

Sesshomaru-sama: wow you can read. New wonder of the world

BBL & LD: who the hell?

Sunshine in a Bag: hi Nell!!!

Hell's Ruler: hey Zahra what's up?

LD: um hello? We're here too

BBL: yea!

Hell's Ruler: you're not important

BBL & LD: yes we are!

Sesshomaru-sama: oh boy

**MMMMMMMMMMMMM **To another convo** MMMMMMMMMMMM**

Feel Good Inc: hi Hiei. What's up?

Dark Dragon: hey Chan-chan nothing much…just here…sorting computer files

Feel Good Inc: cool. I'm downloading stuff, nothing new.

Dark Dragon: okay

Pop up box: Lost in Beauty has joined the conversation

Feel Good Inc: Yo 'Rama!

Lost in Beauty: hey!

Dark Dragon: whose beauty are you lost in?

Lost in Beauty: no one's

Dark Dragon: riiigghttttt!!!!! I know whom you like

Lost in Beauty: SHUT UP DAMN!!

Feel Good Inc: oooooooo…do I know her? Is it Aiko? Or maybe Danielle?

Lost in Beauty: no it's no one really. Hiei if you dare!!!

Dark Dragon: Hn. He like you Chan-chan.

Feel Good Inc: O.O what? Are you serious?

Lost in Beauty: umm…yeah…do you?

Feel Good Inc: I really don't know //leaves conversation//

Lost in Beauty: Hiei you bastard! I'm gonna kill you tomorrow!! My plants will be fed!!

Dark Dragon: if it makes you feel better Fox I heard Inuyasha told Lee-chan that he liked her

Lost in Beauty: and what happened?

Dark Dragon: she blinked and left the chat room without giving an answer

Lost in Beauty: AND THIS IS TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER???

Dark Dragon: Hn. I didn't say it would. Just stating how the situation was similar.

Lost in Beauty: I hate you Hiei, I really hate you.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

It was about 7:10 in the morning. Few students roamed the corridors. In one of the classrooms, with the windows opened, the cool after rain breeze was blowing in. In the classroom, in a seat near to the window, sat a red head with his nose deep in an interesting book, or so it seemed. Kurama was really thinking about the girl who had so quickly stolen his heart over the four months that he knew her. He looked over at the desk two rows from him and saw her sleeping soundly. He smiled softly at the peaceful sound of her breathing. He silently got up and went to the sleeping figure. Kurama brushed a few strands from her face; this was as close that he could get to her.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMM **To Inuyasha **MMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Inuyasha timidly entered the class; afraid of what Lee-chan might say to him if she saw him today. After setting his belongings on the table, a perky girl in pigtails came behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around to see Lee-chan smiling at him, which made him surprised and very confused.

Lee: hey Inuyasha

Inu: uh hey what's up?

Lee: nothing. Listen I'm sorry for just leaving you like that the other day. I was just really shocked that you liked me. I…like you too //blush//

Inu: really?

Lee: yeah

Bell//rings//

Inu//kisses Lee-chan on the lips// Later

**MMMMMMMMMMMMM **Lunch **MMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Once again, as they had done many times, the group sat down in their lunch circle/shape. Well almost everyone was there. Both Kurama and Chan-chan were missing, but hey who said that they were going to stop them from eating.

Ai: Leeeeee…can I have some fries?

Lee: no! aahhhh I'm in the sun AGAIN!!

Ryna: face it Lee, the sun hates you.

Kenshin: yeah Lee it's always only on you

Nell: umm if I may interrupt, but where are Chan-chan and Kurama?

Sessh: I believe I saw them by the Art room, Kurama's class before lunch // eats a cookie// (a/n: Sesshomaru? o.0)

Nell: umm may I get a piece Sesshomaru?

Sessh: sure //gives//

Zahra: DUDE!?! You guys just had a full one on one conversation WITHOUT arguing!

Everyone: GASP!!! (a/n: LE GASP!! The apocalypse!)

Nell: my gosh…progress!

Inu: it's a miracle

Lee: aahhhh the sun!!! EVIILLL!!!

**MMMMMMMMMMMMM **With Kura & Chan **MMMMMMMMMMMMM**

The two just were just there, in the art room, searching for the right words while finding their shoes very interesting. Soon enough words were exchanged, fortunately all the right ones. The pair both had big, bright smiles on their faces after a little peck. Holding hands, the two went back to their classes with new found love in each other.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 

Washio: wow, I'm done the 3 chapter. Yay me!

Hiei: Hn. The baka authoress says thanks for her reviews.

Washi: please keep reading. It gets better.


	4. Chapter 4

Washio: here's the other chapter, I hope you enjoy

Kyohei (from Wallflower): Washio doesn't own Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, or her friends. She only owns the plot of the story and is sorry for any overdose of OOC-ness

/thoughts/ …… //actions// …… (author's note/babble)

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**_Chapter 4: A House of Mad People_**

Zahra-chan rang the doorbell of the two-storey house. The pearly white door opened and revealed a golden-eyed boy wearing a white muscle shirt and jeans. His long silver hair was wet and dripping (readers: nose bleed). Zahra-chan just waved at Sesshomaru as she walked inside. Sesshomaru took the bags of chips from her and put them on the table with rest of food. Yusuke was setting up the karaoke machine. Lee, Inuyasha and Nell were talking and Kurama was just chillin. The boys decided to have a party on the last day of school, to welcome the Christmas holidays, all the girls said yes to come. So here they were. Just a few more were to come. Just as Sesshomaru announced the arrival of the Doritos the bowl filled of the chip mysteriously disappeared. Soon all eyes turned to Nell.

Inu: she has the Doritos!

Nell: correction HAD them. // eats last chip// They could have used some Pepsi.

Zahra: oh well, at least we still have the Lays

As soon as the words left her lips, a door from upstairs slammed opened. Out came Chan sniffing the air, saying how she smelt Lays. That was just freaky, freakier than how fast Nell got to the Doritos. Chan ran down stairs and grabbed the chip bowl in a flash. Kurama kindly asked for her to put the chips down, but she just was thinking about the good tasting Lays. She hugged the bowl and whispered sweet words to it as she ate. Yup, she was talking to a bowl of Lays, and here they were worried about Nell. What horrid (or fortunate) fate to meet these girls.

Soon after the doorbell rang again and in waltzed Ryna and Kenshin with cds and drinks. Then soon after the bell rang again. This time it was Ai with a garbage bag that was moving. o.O what in the world? Ryna assumed that it was a ghost or a zombie. Soon both she and Lee began panicking. They soon began running around the room in circles. Total idiots. Yusuke sighed and then asked rhetorically if it was Hiei. At that, Ai opened the bag and let Hiei fall out. With the "crises" resolved, everyone decided to start the activities, karaoke first. Yusuke made both Inuyasha and Kenshin sing Barbie Girl. The girls made it their duty to dress them appropriately for the song; you know miniskirts and make up, the usual.

Inu & Kens:

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
life in plastic, its fantastic  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Sessh: no, it's alright 

Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Yusuke: I know Hiei'll enjoy that 

Hiei//glare// I'm not gay 

Nell: riiighhtt 

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken! 

Everyone//laughing hysterically//

Sessh: guess Hiei isn't the only gay one

Inu,Hiei&Kens//death glare//

Chan: me next! Me next!

Kens: okay

Chan: Yusuke, Lee and I will sing White and Nerdy

Ryna: okay start

All:

They see me mowin' my front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin' I'm so  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

I wanna roll with the gangstas  
But so far they all think I'm too  
White and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Really, really white and nerdy

Lee:

First in my class here at MIT  
Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D  
M.C. Escher, that's my favorite M.C.  
Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin, to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are Cherry  
Stephen Hawking's in my library

Yusu:

My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces  
Yo, I know pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a wiz at Minesweeper, I could play for days  
Once you've see my sweet moves, you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze

Chan:

There's no killer app I haven't run (run)  
At Pascal, well I'm number one (one)  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat, but I got a soldering gun (what?)  
Happy Days is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon

Here's the part I sing on...

All:

You see me roll on my segway

I know in my heart they think I'm  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

I'd like to roll with the gangstas  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
How'd I get so white and nerdy

Lee:  
Been browsin', inspectin' X-Men comics  
You know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket, I must protect them  
My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shoppin' online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you R-O-T-F-L-O-L

Yusu:

I got a business doing websites (websites)  
When my friends need some code, who do they call?  
I do HTML for 'em all  
Even made a homepage for my dog, yo  
I got myself a fanny pack  
They were havin' a sale down at The Gap  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
Pop, pop - hope no one sees me gettin' freaky

Girls: ewww  
Guys: dude!

Chan:

I'm nerdy in the extreme  
whiter than sour cream  
I was in AV club and glee club  
And even the chess team  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was "Do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?"  
Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair  
Got my name on my underwear

Zahra: seriously?

All:

They see me strollin', they're laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes cause I'm so  
White and nerdy

Just because I'm white and nerdy  
Just because I'm white and nerdy  
All because I'm white and nerdy  
Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy

I wanna bowl with the gangstas  
But oh well, it's obvious I'm  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

Nell: move one side now

Zahra: yea! Nell, Hiei and I are going to sing Just Lose It

Hiei: Hn

Nell:

Ok…  
Guess who's back?  
Back again  
Shady's back  
Tell a friend  
Whaaa  
Now everyone report to the dance floor  
To the dance floor, to the dance floor  
Now everyone report to the dance floor  
Alright Stop! ... Pajama time

Hiei:

Come here little kiddies, On my lap  
Guess who's back with a brand new rap?  
And I don't mean rap as in a new case of child molestation accusation  
(AH AH AH AH AH)  
No worries, papa's got a brand new bag of toys  
What else could I possibly do to make noise?  
I done touched on everything, but little boys  
That's not a stab at Michael  
That's just a metaphor, I'm just psycho  
I go a little bit crazy sometimes  
I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes

Kura: oh great now its pedophilia

Nell:

Good God, dip, do a little slide  
Bend down, touch your toes and just glide  
Up the center of the dance floor  
Like TP for my bunghole  
And it's cool if you let one go  
Nobody's gonna know, who'd hear it?  
Give a little "poot poot", it's OK! _Fart Sound_  
Oops my CD just skipped  
And everyone just heard you let one rip

All:

Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
(AH AH AH AH AH)  
Just lose it  
(AH AH AH AH AH)  
Go crazy  
(AH AH AH AH AH)  
Oh baby, baby  
(AH AH)

Zahra:

Well, it's Friday and it's my day  
Just to party all the way to Sunday  
Maybe 'til Monday, I dunno what day  
Everyday's just a holiday  
Crusin' on the freeway  
Feelin' kinda breezy  
Got the top down, lettin' my hair blow  
I dunno where I'm goin'  
All I know is when I get there  
Someone's gonna "touch my body"

Hiei:

Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk  
But I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from work  
Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair?  
Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out? (Yeah)  
Now, what's your name girl?  
What's your sign?  
Man, you must be up out your mind  
DRE! (AH AH!)  
Beer Goggles! Blind!  
I'm just tryna unwind

All:

Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
(AH AH AH AH AH)  
Just lose it  
(AH AH AH AH AH)  
Go crazy  
(AH AH AH AH AH)  
Oh baby, baby  
(AH AH)

Hiei:

It's Tuesday and I'm locked up  
I'm in jail and I don't know what happened  
They say I was running butt naked  
Down the street screaming  
(AH AH AH AH AH)  
Well I'm sorry, I don't remember  
All I know is this much  
I'm not guilty  
They said, "Save it, boy we gotcha you on tape  
yellin' at an old lady 'Touch my body!'"

Chan: why does Hiei get all the weird lines?

Nell:

Now this is the part where the rap breaks down  
It gets real intense, no one makes a sound  
Everything looks like it's 8 Mile now  
The beat comes back and everybody lose themselves

Zahra:

Snap back to reality  
Look it's B.Rabbit!  
Yo you signed me up to battle!?  
I'm a grown man!  
Dubba dubba dubba dubba dubba dubba  
I don't have any lines to go right here so  
Fella's (WHAT?!) Fella's (WHAT?!)  
Grab you left nut, make your right one jealous (what?)  
Black girls  
White girls  
Skinny girls  
Fat girls  
Tall girls  
Small girls  
I'm callin' all girls  
Everyone report to the dance floor  
It's your chance for a little romance or  
Butt squeezin' it's the season  
Just go (HA-HA-HA-HA)  
It's so appeasin'

All:

Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
(AH AH AH AH AH)  
Just lose it  
(AH AH AH AH AH)  
Go crazy  
(AH AH AH AH AH)  
Oh baby, baby  
(AH AH)

UmMmMmm touch my body  
UmMmMmm touch my body  
Ooh boy just touch my body  
I mean girl just touch my body

Kens: so far its been pretty good, who's next?

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Washi: wow. That was a lot. The second part of this chapter is on its way. So just Review and make me happy


	5. Chapter 4 Pt II

Washio: wow 3 reviews…. OMG people are actually reading this. Even if one of them was from my friend. Well thanks to you and any one who reviews after I post this.

Ichigo: Washio doesn't own Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, or her friends. She only owns the plot of the story and is sorry for any overdose of OOC-ness.

/thoughts/ …… //actions// …… (author's note/babble)

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM **

**_Chapter 4 Pt II: A House of Mad People_ **

Kens: so far it's been pretty good, who's next?

Kura: Ryna and I'll sing 1985

Ryna:

Woo woo wooooo!  
Debbie just hit the wall  
She never had it all  
One Prozac a day  
Husband's a CPA  
Her dreams went out the door  
When she turned 24.  
Only been with one man  
What happened to her plan?

Kura:

She was gonna be an actress  
She was gonna be a star  
She was gonna shake her ass  
On the hood of White Snake's car  
Her yellow SUV is now the enemy  
Looks at her average life  
And nothin, has been...  
all right since

Chan: who's shaking their ass?

Inu: SUV enemy?

Nell: yellow's evil!

Both:

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nervana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
'Cause she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985  
Woo Hoo Hooooo!  
(1985)  
Woo Hoo Hooooo!

Ryna:

She's seen all the classics  
She knows every line  
"Breakfast Club", "Pretty In Pink"  
Even "St. Elmo's Fire"  
She rocked out to Wham!  
Not a big Limp Biscuit fan  
Thought she'd get a hand  
On a member of Duran Duran

Kura:

Where's the mini-skirt made of snakeskin  
And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen?  
When did reality become T.V.?  
What ever happened to sitcoms, game shows,  
(on the radio)

Both:

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nervana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
'Cause she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985  
Woo Hoo Hooooo!  
(1985)  
Woo Hoo Hooooo

Lee: weren't you born in 1991?

Ryna//sweatdrop//

Both:

She hates time, make it stop  
When did Motley Crue become classic rock? (classic rock)  
And when did Ozzy become an actor?  
Please make this stop, stop, STOP(tick tick tick) AND BRING BACK Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana (1985)  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV (1985) (Woohoohoo)  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool (1985)  
'Cause she is still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985

Nell: you know I was born in 2 AD

Yusu: wow! Did you know Jesus?

Nell: yeah dude! He owed me five dollars. He said he'd give me on Friday, guess which one

Chan: Good Friday?

Nell: nothing good about that Friday!

Hiei: okay, who's next?

Sessh: I'll go

Inu: no! It's bad enough that you sing, scratch that, CROW every morning in the shower and now you want their ears to bleed?

Ai: ear pugs! $10 a pair!

Lee: awww poor Sesshy!

Ryna: Fluffy Sesshy!

Chan: Fluffy-sama!

Sessh//violent vein throbbing// STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Zahra://starts playing with his hair// gosh, your hair so long. We should braid it!

Girls//get hair stuff// let's do it!

Sessh: over my dead corpse

Inu: moving right along. Sesshomaru sing Build God Then We'll Talk

Sessh:

It's these substandard motels on the (lalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street  
Appealing only 'cause they're just that un-appealing  
Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very eyes.

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Tonight's tennants range from: a lawyer and a virgin  
Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
She's getting a job at the firm come Monday  
The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney  
Moonlighting aside, she really needs his money  
A wonderful caricature of intimacy

Oh, and not to mention the constable and his proposition for that "virgin"  
Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"  
as he said to the Mrs. well only hours before  
After he had left, as she was fixing her face in a compact  
There was a terrible crash  
(There was a terrible crash)  
Between her and the badge  
She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

There are no..  
raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
And sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
The shade of the sheets before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
And sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
The shade of the sheets before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
And sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
The shade of the sheets before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses  
And the sleeping with the roaches and the taking best guesses  
The shade of the sheets before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things

As soon as he was done, the girls started squealing. Before he could retaliate, the girls tied him up and began braiding and playing in Sesshomaru's hair. Yusuke laughed and gave a sigh of relief that his hair wasn't long. Kurama blinked then got this scared look on his face as Chan-chan turned to him. She had a mad look of craziness in her eyes. She tied him up then went looking for gray hair dye, unfortunately they had none, but neon green would do. Kurama had a horrified look on his face and begged for her to put the dye away. Ai then argued that it matched his lovely eye colour. Kurama then confessed that they were contacts. Zahra then told Chan that maybe she shouldn't dye it. It would cause other people to be distracted from his face. That did seem rather reasonable…waaaaittt…WHAT **OTHER** PEOPLE??? The poor unfortunate red head. He sat in a corner rocking back and forth, muttering about thinking happy thoughts. Soon he heard Lee say that should cut his hair and then the "scared till you wet your pants" look crossed his face.

Ryna then thought that all the boys should get this wonderful //cough// lovely //hack// treatment. Soon she turned and saw Yusuke "trying" to sneak away. Now what kind of friend would she be if she let him miss the opportunity? Then Ai-chan saw that Hiei was climbing out the window. He claimed to be getting some fresh air, yeah right. She grabbed him around the ankles and dragged him back inside. Lee and Zahra came out of nowhere with lassos ready to round up Inuyasha and Kenshin. Soon enough all the boys were caught and were given lovely dye patterns, sure it would wash out eventually, but the girls weren't gonna tell them that.

Sessh: neatly done braids with tie-dye look with the colours blue and black and nice pink tips

Kurama: half jet black on one side with a white circle on top of that side, and vice versa on the other side. Think ying yang

Yusuke: blue, red and green. Blue and red streaks with neon green tips.

Inuyasha: neon yellow bangs and the rest was a tealish colour with pink tips

Hiei: neon green was all over his once black hair. Shocking yellow polka dots were put to compliment it

Kenshin: purple and orange zig zagged streaks. A tied dyed zebra

Ai: okay I'll go sing now what should I sing?

Inu: sing Lithium.

Ai: okay:

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go

come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
never wanted it to be so cold  
just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow

Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
drown my will to fly  
here in the darkness I know myself  
can't break free until I let it go  
let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all  
anything is better than to be alone  
and in the end I guess I had to fall  
always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go

Kens: wow she's really good

Lee: hey how about a song done by both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha? You know, a song by brothers.

Girls: yeah

Guy: errmm?

Inu&Sessh: umm okay?

Sessh:

I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I…

Inu//pushes Sessh off the stage//

…feel pretty and witty and…

Sessh//punches Inu off stage//

…bright! And I pity any…

Inu//dumps bucket of water on Sessh and pushes his slippery brother off stage//

…gir…uh guy who isn't me tonight. I feel charm…

Sessh//hits Inu with bucket//

…ing! Oh so charming it's alarming…

Girls: oh yeah!

Inu//uses high-healed shoe and knocks Sessh out//

…how charming I feel and I…

Sessh//hits Inu with Ryna-chan's violin case (violin inside)//

I feel sexy, oh so sexy. It's not alarming how sexy I can be!!

Girls: damn straight!

Hiei: so much for that idea. What now?

Guys: spin the bottle!

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Washi: wow Chap 4 (ii) is complete! Woot! If I keep this up I may finish by Saturday of this week, if I'm not too lazy. Don't worry though, there's an M&M's Book II and Book III is in the process. Please continue to review and thank those who have.


End file.
